Sonic: Adventures in Equestria
Sonic: Adventures in Equestria is a new seires based on the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise and a reimaging of the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic series, featuring events that differ from the series canon, and several fan characters, such as Nazo, Nyx and Snowdrop. Summary After ending up in Equestria following a Eggman plot gone awry, Sonic and his friends team up with Twilight Sparkle and her friends to learn valuable friendship lessons, all the while beating Eggman's plans and saving the world from evil all the while. Episodes Season 1 # Friendship is Magic finding himself in in the land of Equestria following a Eggman plot gone awry, Sonic must team up with the Mane Six to find his friends and defeat the evil Nightmare Moon # The Ticket Master # Applebuck Season # Griffon the Brush-Off # Boast Busters # Dragonshy # Look Before You Sleep # Bridle Gossip # Swarm of the Century # Zen and the Art of Gazebo Repair # Winter Warp Up # Call of the Cutie # Fall Weather Friends # Suited for Success # Feeling Pinkie Keen # Sonic Rainboom # Stare Master # The Show Stoppers # A Dog and Pony Show # Green Isn't Your Color # Over a Barrel # A Bird in the Hoof # The Cutie Mark Chronicles and Tails accompany the Cutie Mark Crusaders as they find out how the Mane Six got their cutie marks # Owl's Well That Ends Well # Party of One # The Best Night Ever Sonic accompany the Mane Six to the Grand Galloping Gala, chaos and hilarity ensues Season 2 # The Return of Harmony is freed after a thousand years trapped as a statue. And with the Mane Six corrupted by him, Team Sonic must find a way to re-imprison and save the world from eternal chaos # Lesson Zero she'll end up back in Magic Kindergarden if she doesn't write her weekly friendship report to Celestia on time, Twilight tries desperately to find a friendship problem, but Sonic realizes that Twilight plus stress is never a good combination # Luna Eclipsed # Sisterhooves Social # The Cutie Pox # May the Best Pet Win! # The Mysterious Mare Do Well # Sweet and Elite # Secret of my Excess # Hearth's Warming Eve # Family Appreciation Day # Baby Cakes # Friendship Ahoy! # Bookworm Havoc # The Last Roundup # The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 # Read It and Weep # Hearts and Hooves Day # A Friend in Deed # Putting Your Hoof Down # It's About Time # Dragon Quest # Hurricane Fluttershy # Ponyville Confidential # MMMystery on the Friendship Express # A Canterlot Wedding Sonic and the Mane Six get invited to the wedding of Shining Armor and Princess Cadence, but will the plans of Eggman and a new enemy cause it to not happen? Season 3 # The Crystal Empire the Crystal Empire returns after being cursed by King Sombra, Celestia enlists Team Sonic and the Mane Six to help Shining Armor and Princess Cadence protect it and find the Crystal Heart, with the Mane Six given a important test that might hint towards their destiny, but when the newly resurrected Metarex get involved, things may take a dark turn # Too Many Mane Sixs Pinkie Pie shows her friends the mirror pool, which allows the user to create clones of themself, the Mane Six use it in order to do multiple jobs at once, it goes about as well as you would think # One Bad Apple # Magic Duel being fooled by Eggman into wearing the Alicorn Amulet, Trixie kicks Team Sonic and the Mane Six out of Ponyville and takes over, but due to the Amulet's corruptive nature, Trixie goes mad with power and ends up taking Eggman hostage, with help from Tikal and Zecora, Sonic and Twilight might just be able to save Trixie from herself # Sleepless in Ponyville # Wonderbolts Academy # Chrysalis' Revenge revenge for her past defeat, Chrysalis joins forces with the Deadly Six and kidnap the Cutie Mark Crusaders, while replacing everyone in Ponyville with changelings, will Team Sonic and the Mane Six prevail? # Rise of the Nightmare Mane Six Mane Six are abducted by the dark forces that once turned Luna into Nightmare Moon and are dubbed their new queens by them, will Sonic and his friends' inner friendship be enough to save the world from eternal night again? # Neigh Anything # Manehattan Mysteries # The Good, the Bad and the Ponies # The Root of the Problem # Ponymania XXIX # Ponyville Days # Don’t You Forget About Us # Rainbow Dash and the Very Bad Day # Origins of Spike # A Pinkie Pie Story That Pinkie Pie Kinda Sorta Remembers # Queen for One Less Day a magical amulet, Celestia transforms herself into a Pegasus so she can go about unrecognized, though when it gets stolen, leaving her stuck in her powerless form, she'll have to get help from the Chaotix, Shadow, Omega and Rouge to get the amulet back # From the Shadows mysterious stallion requires the help of Team Sonic and the Mane Six to defeat the banished Ancient Lyric, who plans on conquering the world with a army of machines # Apple Family Reunion # Spike at your Service # Keep Calm and Flutter On tasks Team Sonic and the Mane Six with reforming Discord, though Fluttershy and Cream seem to be the only ones willing to give him a chance, and Zavok wants Discord to stay the way he is # Just for Sidekicks # Games Ponies Play # Magical Mystery Cure discovering that Twilight accidentally mixed up her friends' cutie marks, Sonic and his friends must find a way to help her restore them to normal, along the way, the Mane Six will ultimately discover their destiny Season 4 # The Princesses of Harmony Princesses Celestia and Luna mysteriously disappear right before the Summer Sun Celebration and mysterious vines invade Ponyville and take control of Eggman's robots, the newly crowned Mane Six and Team Sonic, along with Sunset Shimmer and Discord must figure out what's going on, during all of this, the Mane Six discover the origins of the Elements of Harmony, and a old friend of Tails finally returns # Castle Mane-ia Mane Six go to the Celestia and Luna's old castle to research the chest from the Tree of Harmony, finding a diary kept by the sisters that explains the workings of the castle. Meanwhile, Sonic and Knuckles challenge each other to stay the night in the castle, while Amy takes Cream along to the castle to look for old tapestries for Rarity to repair # Daring Don't # Flight to the Finish # Power Ponies Team Sonic, and the Mane Six are sucked into a comic book world and must defeat a maniacal supervillain in order to escape, Eggman also get in on the action, teaming up with said supervillian in order to conquer both worlds, and when his friends get captured, Spike may just be the only one who can save the day # Bats! to stop vampire fruit bats from eating her apples, Applejack enlists her friends to help get rid of the bat's apple eating desires, but what happens when the spell the Mane Six conjure up ends up backfiring? Bat Ponies and total chaos, can Sonic and company find a way to restore their friends to normal # Rarity Takes Manehattan # Pinkie Apple Pie # Rainbow Falls # Three's a Crowd Cadance visits Ponyville to spend the day with Twilight, but could Discord's antics ruin it, meanwhile, Sonic and Amy team up with Silver and Blaze to take on Eggman and Eggman Nega # Pinkie Pride # Simple Ways # Reflections enlists Sonic and company to go to another dimension to help that dimension's version of King Sombra defeat the evil counterparts of her and Luna # Discord in Time # Filli Vanilli # Twilight Time # It Ain't Easy Being Breezies # Somepony to Watch Over Me # Maud Pie # For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils # Leap of Faith # Testing Testing 1, 2, 3 # Trade Ya! # Inspiration Manifestation # Equestria Games # The Kingdom of Harmony Tirek escapes from Tartarus and plans on draining all of Equestria of its' magic, Celestia enlists Discord to go stop him, but when Eggman teams up with Tirek in order to finally take down Sonic, Celestia, Luna and Cadence may have to give their power to the Mane Six in order to save everyone Season 5 # The Cutie Map escapes from his imprisonment and forms a unlikely alliance with Eggman and Zavok to destroy all organic life on the planet, though when Lyric takes control of Eggman's army, it'll take the work of the Team Sonic, the Princesses of Harmony, Trixie, Sunset, the Chaotix and new ally Starlight Glimmer to stop the banished ancient from achieving his goals # Castle Sweet Castle Twilight's friends realize that she's been avoiding the castle since she still misses the Golden Oak Library, which was destroyed by Tirek, they redecorate the castle to help their friend feel more at home, meanwhile, Sunset and Trixie help Starlight reunite with her old friend, Sunburst # Bloom & Gloom # Tanks for the Memories # Appleoosa's Most Wanted # Make New Friends but Keep Discord # The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone # Slice of Life # Princess Spike # Party Pooped # Amending Fences returns to Canterlot with Spike, Sunset, Trixie, Starlight and her friends to rekindle some old friendships from before her move to Ponyville, meanwhile, Eggman calls it quits on technology after Team Sonic manage to use his own tech against him # Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Luna enlists the Mane Six and Team Sonic to hunt down a magical force that turns dreams into nightmares before it can grow powerful enough to spread its influence into the waking world # Night of the Living Apples debries tainted by Nightmare magic starts making all the apples in Sweet Apple Acres sentient, also giving them a desire for conquest, the Mane Six may have to consider going into their bat pony forms if they want any chance at saving Ponyville # Siege of the Crystal Empire cloaked pony convinces Eggman to resurrect King Sombra, who immediently takes revenge on all those who defeated him, even managing to corrupt the Mane Six and the Princesses, but when the mysterious Umbrum is released and teams up with a newly resurrected Mephiles, it may take more than just the Crystal Heart to save the day # Canterlot Boutique # Rarity Investigates! # Made in Manehattan # Brotherhooves Social # Crusaders of the Lost Mark # The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows # Hearthbreakers # Scare Masters # What About Discord? comes back from a short break to find that her friends have spent a memorable and hilarious bonding activity with Discord during her absence, will Twilight's jealousy end up getting the better of her? # The Hooffields and McColts # The Mane Attraction # The Cutie Re-Mark sending the Chaos Emeralds to different dimensions to prevent them from being taken by a powerful new enemy, Sonic and company must get the Emeralds back before he does, along the way, Starlight, Trixie and Sunset are able to discover their destiny Season 6 # The Crystalling and company return to the Crystal Empire to see Shining Armor and Princess Cadence's foal, though when the Crystal Heart gets shattered, a ferocious snowstorm threatens to submerge the empire in Eternal Winter # The Gift of the Maud Pie # On Your Marks # Gauntlet of Fire # No Second Prances # Newbie Dash # A Hearth's Warming Tail # The Saddle Row Review # Applejack's "Day" Off # Flutter Brutter # Spice Up Your Life # Stranger Than Fan Fiction # Convocation of the Creatures! Mane Six, Starlight, Trixie, Sunset, Celestia, Luna, Cadance and Celestia's aide Raven attend the Convocation of the Creatures, a gathering of delegates from Equestria and the neighboring lands, meanwhile, Dr. Eggman has trouble picking up a package from the post office # Ponies of Dark Water the Mane Six get turned evil by waters tainted by Dark Magic, Team Sonic and Princess Luna must figure out a way to return them to normal before all is lost # The Cart Before the Ponies # 28 Pranks Later # The Times They Are a Changeling # Dungeons & Discords # Buckball Season # The Fault in Our Cutie Marks # Viva Las Pegasus # Every Little Thing She Does # P.P.O.V. (Pony Point of View) # Where the Apple Lies # Top Bolt # To Where and Back Again help from the Metarex, Chrysalis kidnaps Team Sonic and the Royal Family, and uses a mind control spell on the Mane Six, making them her slaves, can the unlikely team of Starlight, Trixie, Sunset, Moondancer, Lightning Dust, Spike, Ember, Gilda, Discord, Thorax, Mighty, Ray, Sticks, Cosmo, Emerl, Chip, Jet, Storm, Wave and Marine rescue their friends and save the world from changeling mayhem? Season 7 # Cosmos Rising Sonic tries to figure out why Eggman is harnessing Ragnium for his latest plan, meanwhile, the Princesses of Equestria find themselves possessed by a mysterious entity who seems to have some history with Discord, all the while, D-Fekt, a rejected robot Eggman created to search for Ragnium, finds himself teaming up with Emerl, G-Merl, Gamma and Omega to defeat Neo Metal Sonic # Celestial Advice she and her friends have nothing left to teach Sunset, Trixie and Starlight because of their recent accomplishments, Twilight turns to Princess Celestia for advice # All Bottled Up # A Flurry of Emotions # Rock Solid Friendship # Fluttershy Leans In # Forever Filly # Parental Glideance # Hard to Say Anything # Honest Apple # A Royal Problem Cutie Map summons Starlight to Canterlot to help solve a feud between Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, meanwhile, Knuckles decides to take the Master Emerald elsewhere to keep Eggman from stealing it # Not Asking for Trouble # Discordant Harmony # The Perfect Pear # Fame and Misfortune # Triple Threat # Campfire Tales # To Change a Changeling Trixie, Cream and Blaze take a visit to the Changeling Kingdom, only to run into Thorax's unreformed brother, Pharynx, who's the only other changeling aside from Chrysalis who refuses to adopt the hive's new, peaceful ways # Daring Done? # It Isn't the Mane Thing About You # A Health of Information # Marks and Recreation # Once Upon a Zeppelin # Secrets and Pies # Uncommon Bond # Shadow Play discovering that that Star Swirl and Equestria's other legendary heroes—known as the Pillars of Old Equestria— may still be alive after they sacrificed themselves to defeat the monstrous Pony of Shadows one thousand years ago, Twilight and her friends gather the Pillars' magical artifacts and release them from Limbo, but they also accidently release the Pony of Shadows as well, who teams up with Mephiles to destroy the world Season 8 # School Daze the Cutie Map expands to cover lands beyond Equestria, Twilight and her friends receive approval from the Equestria Education Association (EEA) to open a school to teach the benefits of friendship, but could letting other species attend be too risky? # The Maud Couple # Fake It 'Til You Make It # Grannies Gone Wild # Surf and/or Turf # Horse Play Sparkle casts Princess Celestia in her stage play commemorating Celestia's "ones-versary", only to discover that Celestia's talents lie elsewhere, meanwhile, Orbot and Cubot must enter the cyber world in order to defeat a living computer virus that has taken over all of Dr. Eggman's technology # The Parent Map # Non-Compete Clause # The Break Up Break Down # Molt Down # Marks for Effort # The Mean 6 for revenge for losing her kingdom, Chrysalis creates evil clones of the Mane Six and tasks them with getting the Elements of Harmony, meanwhile, Eggman tasks the Hard-Boiled Heavies with going after the Chaos Emeralds # Chaos Theory # Tempest's Tale # A Matter of Principals # The Hearth's Warming Club # Friendship University # The End in Friend # Yakity-Sax # Road to Friendship # The Washouts # A Rockhoof and a Hard Place # What Lies Beneath # Sounds of Silence # Father Knows Beast # School Raze magic begins to fail all across Equestria, the Mane Six, Starlight, Sunset, Trixie, Spike, and Team Sonic head to Tartarus to seek answers from Tirek, meanwhile, the Young Six, Gadget, Tempest, Infinite and Cozy Glow discover that a resurrected Nazo has teamed up with Tirek and has been using the school's magical artifacts to drain Equestria of its' magic, wanting revenge for his defeat at the hands of Sonic Season 9 # The Beginning of the End Mane Six are left in charge of Equestria after receiving news that Princesses Celestia and Luna are retiring, meanwhile, an ancient evil ram named Grogar summons Chrysalis, Tirek, the Storm King, the Umbrum, Nazo, Dark Oak, Black Doom and Lyric to his lair, proposing that they all work together in order to defeat their enemies, though the Umbrum has other ideas # Uprooted Young Six respond to a magical summons from the Tree of Harmony, only to learn it has been destroyed by the Umbrum, and it is up to them to figure out the best way to memorialize it # Sparkle's Seven # The Point of No Return # Common Ground # She's All Yak # Frenemies deploys his legion of doom on a mission to become allies, but his plan seems to work too well, as they almost become friends, meanwhile, meanwhile, Eggman stays at Sonic and Tails' place while his evil lair is undergoing repairs following a freak robot malfunction # Sweet and Smoky # Going to Seed # Student Counsel # The Last Crusade # Between Light and Dawn and Luna take a "bucket-list" sister vacation while Twilight and her friends struggle to cover the princesses' many royal duties alone, meanwhile, Eggman turns his lair into a luxary resort in order to pay a one time trash collection fee # Everything Old # Applewood Follies # The Last Laugh Films and Specials * Sonic: Adventures in Equestria: Equestria Girls the Elements of Harmony are taken to another world by Neo Metal Sonic, The Mane Six, Team Sonic, the Chaotix, Spike, the CMC, Nyx, Snowdrop and Trixie must travel to this other world and team up with a new ally to retrieve them, though it seems Eggman has plans of his own to stop Neo Metal from acomplishing his goals * Sonic: Adventures in Equestria: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Mane Six, Sunset, Trixie, Spike, Team Sonic and the Chaotix are called back to Canterlot High to take on the Dazzlings, evil sirens that were banished from Equestria thousands of years ago, meanwhile, Eggman returns to research the effects of Equestrian magic on Earth * Sonic: Adventures in Equestria: Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Sonic, Trixie and Sunset return to Canterlot High along with Starlight to help the students win the Friendship Games, a sports competition that the school is competing against Crystal Prep, but things get awkward when Sonic and company realize that among Crystal Prep's sports team are the Mane Six's human counterparts, who have been investigating the magical activity around Canterlot High for quite some time * Sonic: Adventures in Equestria: Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree Sonic, Sunset, Starlight and Trixie join the Mane Six's human counterparts on a field trip to Camp Everfree, which becomes plagued with bizarre magical circumstances relating to a local urban legend, however, the sudden return of the Black Arms puts a threat on both dimensions * Sonic: Adventures in Equestria: The Movie Equestria is invaded by a powerful new enemy who intends on using the magic of the alicorn princesses for evil purposes, Team Sonic, the Mane Six, the Princesses, their allies and new recruit Gadget the Wolf must seek help from beyond Equestria to save the world from a stormy fate, meanwhile, Eggman and his newest creation, Infinite, team up with this new enemy in order to finally conquer the world * Sonic: Adventures in Equestria: Best Gift Ever * Sonic: Adventures in Equestria: Rainbow Roadtrip Princesses of Harmony have been invited to the Rainbow Festival at Hope Hollow as a guest of honor. They, fellow princesses Starlight, Trixie and Sunset, the CMC, Spike, Team Sonic, the Chaotix and the rest of their friends hop on a balloon, but when they crashland, no one is there to greet them. The mystery grows at sunrise when the entire town and the ponies in it are revealed to have been drained of color. While Sonic and Tails try to find out what caused the town to fade, the Mane Six help the local ponies plan a new rainbow festival, making new friends along the way, and restoring the hope missing from Hope Hollow Shorts * Angel's Big Day has Angel Bunny look after some animals while she and her friends take part in building the animal sanctuary * Wings Over Yakyakistan * Apinkalypse Now Discord accidently leaves the portal to his realm open, Pinkie ends up running into it chasing Gummy * The Vines That Bind * The Stars on Our Ponies * Pie in the Sky begins to wonder if Rainbow Dash's dislike of pie stems from the fact that she has yet to find one that she actually likes * Rarity's Biggest Fan * Ail-icorn Princesses of Harmony come down with a horn allergy that cause them to sneeze out bursts of uncontrolled magic, while Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy work to find a cure, Starlight, Trixie, Sunset, the CMC, Moondancer and Lightning Dust struggle to nurse the six sick ponies back to health * Teacher of the Month * Starlight the Hypnotist * Sundae, Sundae, Sundae Cast * Roger Craig Smith - Sonic the Hedgehog, Metal Sonic, Dave the Intern * Tara Strong - Twilight Sparkle, Nyx * Kate Higgins - Miles Tails Prower, Wave the Swallow * Tabitha St. Germain - Rarity, Princess Luna, Granny Smith, Flurry-Heart, Muffins, Twinkleshine * Travis Willingham - Knuckles the Echidna, Zavok, Storm the Albatross, Soar the Eagle * Ashleigh Ball - Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Radient Hope, Lyra Heartstrings, Lemon Hearts * Cindy Robinson - Amy Rose, Maria * Andrea Libman - Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Sweetie Drops, Glitter Drops * Kirk Thornton - Shadow the Hedgehog, Orbot, Master Zik, Cliff, Red Pine, Chameleon, Leroy the Turtle * Cathy Wesluck - Spike, Mayor Mare * Michelle Ruff - Cream the Rabbit * Nicole Oliver - Princess Celestia, Snowdrop, Cheerilee, Lix Spittle * Dee Bradley Baker - Cheese, D-Fekt, Chaos * Britt McKillup - Princess Cadence, Princess Eris * Karen Strassman - Rouge the Bat * Andrew Francis - Shining Armor * Quinton Flynn - Silver the Hedgehog, Black Narcissus * Kathleen Barr - Trixie Lulamoon, Queen Chrysalis * Laura Bailey - Blaze the Cat, Omochao * Rebecca Shoichet - Sunset Shimmer, Sugar Belle, Night Glider * Troy Baker - Espio the Chameleon, Heavy Shinobi * Kelly Sheridan - Starlight Glimmer * Keith Silverstein - Vector the Crocodile * Ian Hanlin - Sunburst * Colleen Villard - Charmy Bee, Heavy Rider, Zooey * John de Lancie - Discord * Mike Pollock - Dr. Eggman, Eggman Nega, Gerald Robotnik, Mayor Fink * Michelle Creber - Applebloom * Vic Mignogna - E-123 Omega * Madeleine Peters - Scootaloo * Wally Wingert - Cubot, Tommy Thunder, Willy Walrus * Claire Corlett - Sweetie Bell * Kyle Hebert - Big the Cat, Dodon Pa * Vincent Tong - Flash Sentry, Prince Blueblood, Sandbar * Nika Futterman - Sticks the Badger * Chris Britton - Star Swirl the Bearded * Liam O'Brien - Infinite, Zazz * Mark Acheson - Lord Tirek * Yuri Lowenthal - Gadget the Wolf * Alvin Sanders - King Sombra * Johnny Yong Bosch - Mighty the Armadillo * Kyle Rideout - Thorax * Will Friedle - Ray the Flying Squirrel * Ali Milner - Ember * Kari Wahlgren - Cosmo, Tikal * Brenda Crichlow - Zecora * Steven Blum - Dark Oak, G-Merl * Peter New - Big Mac, Dr. Hooves * Tom Kenny - Bokkun, Coconuts, Dingo, Rough the Skunk * Samuel Vincent - Flim, Party Favor * Nolan North - Decoe, Heavy Gunner * Scott McNeil - Flan, Rover * Eric Bauza - Bocoe, Scourge, Tumble the Skunk * Brian Drummond - Double Diamond * Scott Menville - Emerl * Trevor Devall - Fancy Pants * Patrick Seitz - Lyric, Zomon, Pale Bayleaf * Chantal Strand - Diamond Tiara * Sam Riegel - Zor * Shannon Chan-Kent - Silver Spoon, Smolder * Stephanie Sheh - Zeena * Kazumi Evans - Moondancer, Adagio Dazzle * Tony Salerno - Chip * Marÿke Hendrikse - Gilda * Michael Yurchak - Jet the Hawk * Ingrid Nilson - Maud Pie * Rob Paulsen - Scratch, Antoine * Matt Hill - Soarin' * John DiMaggio - Grounder, Yellow Zelkova, Heavy King * Kelly Metzger - Spitfire * Kevin Michael Richardson - Black Doom * Gavin Langelo - Gallus * Tom Kane - G.U.N. Commander * Katrina Salisbury - Yona * Jennifer Hale - Tangle the Lemur, Fiona * Lauren Jackson - Silverstream * Grey DeLisle - Whisper the Wolf, Heavy Magician * Devyn Dalton - Ocellus * Jessica DiCicco - Sonia the Hedgehog * Sunni Westbrook - Cozy Glow * Greg Cipes - Manic the Hedgehog * Maurice LaMarche - Chancellor Neighsay * Kath Soucie - Sally Acorn, Shade * Bill Newton - Stygian, Pharynx * Matthew Mercer - Rotor * Garry Chalk - Prince Rutherford, Fido * Aaron LaPlante - E-102 Gamma * Chiara Zanni - Daring Do * Hydren Walch - Marine the Raccoon * Britt Irvin - Lightning Dust * Jason Griffith - Classic Sonic * Rebecca Husain - Minuette * Amy Palant - Classic Tails * Kazumi Evans - Octavia Melody * Dan Green - Classic Knuckles * Jesse Nowack - DJ Pon-3 * Lisa Ortiz - Classic Amy * Trevor Devall - Iron Will * Jim Cummings - Dr. Robotnik * Michael Dobson - Bulk Biceps * Frank Welker - Mephiles the Dark, Neo Metal Sonic * Doc Harris - Grogar * Jason David Frank - Shadowfright * David Kaye - Sleet, Nazo * Mark Hamill - Jermoe * Dave B. Mitchell - Bark the Polar Bear * Natalie Lander - Cosmos * JB Blanc - Fang the Sniper * "Weird Al" Yankovic - Cheese Sandwich * Jess Harnell - Bean the Dynamite * Patton Oswalt - Quibble Pants * Jeff Bennett - Doctor Starline * Ryan Beil - Zephyr Breeze * Ashly Burch - Honey the Cat * Michael Daingerfie - Braeburn * Charlie Adler - Snively * Erin Mathews - Gabby * Maryke Hendrikse - Sonata Dusk * Will Arnett - King Aspen * Diana Kaarina - Aria Blaze * Elijah Wood - Prince Bramble * Enid-Raye Adams - Gloriosa Daisy * Chris Pratt - Shadow Lock * Brian Doe - Timber Spruce * Steve Buscemi - Goldstone * Kate Miccichi - Raven * Roger L. Jackson - Pony of Shadows * Mary Elizabeth McGlynn - Inkwell * Ralph Fiennes - Kibitz * Lee Tockar - Spot, Snips * Richard Ian Cox - Snails * Corey Burton - Umbrum, Scorpan * Mr. Lawrence - Chummer * John Oliver - Strife * Bill Freiberger - Comedy Chimp * Robbie Rist - Swifty the Shrew * Michael Pena - Grubber * Liev Schreiber - Storm King * Emily Blunt - Tempest Shadow * Taye Diggs - Capper * Zoe Saldana - Captain Calaeno * Kristin Chenoweth - Princess Skystar * Uzo Aduba - Queen Novo * Sia - Soingbird Serenade * Adam Bengis - Code Red * Brian Dobson - Verko * Max Martini - Boyle * Mark Oliver - Mullet Trivia * The show contains a multitude of differences from the original MLP: FiM, one being that the Mane Six all met each other not long after getting their cutie marks, tight knit friends ever since. * The majority of voice actors for the Sonic and MLP franchises reprise their roles from the respective series'. * The two parters of the series contain recaps of the first part in the second one which are similar to the recaps found in Sonic X. * Some of the episodes are adapted from the MLP IDW comics. Gallery Sonic and Twilight.png Tails and Pinkie.png Knuckles and Applejack.png Amy and Rarity.png Shadow and Rainbow.png Cream and Fluttershy.png Rouge and Trixie.png Silver and Sunset.png Blaze and Starlight.png Category:VideoGameMaster2018 Category:My Little Pony Crossovers